


Wake up call

by moonshina



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshina/pseuds/moonshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How aki wakes asami up in the morning. My very first fic, please go easy on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

“Asami, wake up!”   
Akihito shook his lover lightly. “Come on, it`s almost noon. You have to get up”. No response, aki felt that he was going to explode  
It was a chore to wake up Asami every morning. Maybe if he was fucking me too hard into the bed he could actually wake up on time, though aki. He turned and look at the clock and saw that it was 11:50, the time when aki normally makes breakfast.  
In a rage, aki ripped the blanket, which unleashed Asami luxurious body all in its glory. Akihito stood there hungrily going over the planes and rips of his lover`s body until he reach the cock. In spite of himself he began to reach for the cock. Memories flooding his mind of the night, where he begged the bastard to finish the blowjob aki was giving him, but to no avail. This is your chance, aki, do it now while he`s still asleep, his mind thought.  
Secretly he loves the taste of asami`s cock and how it pulsed in his mouth. He made up his mind to give sleeping Asami a blowjob. He leaned his tongue out to the semi-erect co. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me blow”, teased Asami. Aki felt his cheeks get red, “Bastard how long was you awake”, he yelled in a fury. He looked up to see Asami with a smirk on his face.  
Asami ignored the question. “I know you have a cock fetish, kitten, and unleash it”.  
Aki opened his mouth to vehemently deny the accusation but as soon as he open his mouth, Asami push his cock into the wet cavern. Aki quickly settled himself between asami`s legs for better support. He gave the shaft a long lick along the side. Asami`s fingers in his hair tightened, encouraging him on.  
He bit the head lightly and savor the taste of asami`s hot and salty pre-cum. He nipped at the vein slightly and was rewarded with Asami growling deep in his throat. He felt his own cock stir but ignore in the moment in order to focus solely on asami`s pleasure.  
He used his hands to fondle the balls in an effort to release some of the sexual tension there. He sucked harder, enjoying the feel of the cock harden and the feel of asami`s balls tighten, indicating that he was close to release. He moved his tongue to the side of the cock and enjoy the rush of sum spurting down his throat. Asami came with a groan and loosen his fingers out of aki hair.   
Akihito stood up and licked his lips carefully, as to not waste any precious cum. Asami wrapped his arms around aki. “So what do you want for breakfast?”   
“You”  
“Be serious, you are going to be late for work”  
“Oh, didn`t I tell you, I decided to take an off day”  
Aki eyes got big as he realized the extent of trouble he was in.  
“Now, let`s fuck until night falls”


End file.
